<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欺负兔子 by MT0904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476631">欺负兔子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT0904/pseuds/MT0904'>MT0904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, jark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT0904/pseuds/MT0904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欺负兔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姐姐为了小王的生日专门化妆了，但是画的不好，眼睛周围抹成烟熏妆了。小王忙完回家就看到姐在他房间床上跪着呢，穿着一身兔子装。<br/>姐摇着屁股哼哼唧唧，王嘉尔就站在床边不紧不慢的脱下外套，然后解开皮带。姐听到响动就把身体往后挪了挪，但是久久没感受到巨根触碰，只能艰难地回头看他。可是一回头就看到弟弟拿着皮带气喘吁吁地盯着自己， 眼睛烧的红红的，脸上也红红的。姐姐刚想问是不是喝醉了，就被拽住脚踝拖到床边。<br/>“你要干嘛！”<br/>“穿成这样还问我干嘛？骚货。”<br/>姐姐心里立刻就泛起阵阵委屈，虽然已经如此两情相悦但是听到这个字眼还是掉下眼泪来。姐姐含着眼泪瞪着他，王嘉尔没看出多少威势，倒是看了满眼魅态。<br/>“那我告诉姐姐，我要打你屁股。”<br/>“how dare you!”姐姐急得LA腔都破了音。<br/>可是皮带已经恶狠狠地打在了被子上， 姐姐的身体也随着这个动静打了个哆嗦。姐姐把脸埋在被子里 被子上立刻出现点点滴滴的泪痕，空气死一般的寂静。趁姐姐稍稍走神，一巴掌就结结实实落在那白嫩丰满的臀瓣上。<br/>王嘉尔到底是舍不得用皮带抽，段宜恩感到比疼更难接受的是那清脆的拍打声，羞耻又色情。<br/>第一个巴掌下来紧接着第二个第三个密密麻麻打下来，姐姐本来咬着嘴唇赌气不愿发出呻吟，但是有一下真的打疼了，姐姐哀叫一声，身体就瘫在床边。<br/>弟弟看姐姐浑圆的肥屁股已经肿胀起来，交错的指印有一种凌虐的美感。他感觉本就抬头的下体胀的无法忍受。<br/>但是惩罚没有结束，他把手沿着兔兔内裤摸进姐姐的逼里，里面湿的像发了水灾。王嘉尔的手指蛇一样钻进去 挑逗翻起的阴唇，挺立的阴蒂。<br/>“我说你是骚货说错了？湿成这样。”<br/>姐姐听到这句话身体又受着难耐的侵犯，本就强忍的默默流泪逐渐变成抽噎。<br/>王嘉尔迅速脱掉了裤子，不疾不徐解开段宜恩后背的带子，那条带子上的兔尾巴染着姐姐流出的水，黏糊糊的。 王嘉尔把那兔尾巴在姐姐眼前晃了晃，大手一挥又在屁股上不轻不重来了一下。那纤瘦的身体也颤动起来， 像雨后抖落翅膀露珠的蝴蝶。<br/>王嘉尔把姐姐捞到床上，粗鲁扯下了蕾丝吊带，姐姐硕大的奶子就跳出来。王嘉尔阳根沾了一点女穴的蜜液，然后举着性器把粘着两个人的体液涂满姐姐的胸部、肚子，最后抵住姐姐的阴阜。<br/>一只手捏玩姐姐的酥胸，嘴里含着另一边的乳头。姐姐感觉浑身上下每一寸身体都被狠狠侵占着，与此同时竟然感到了一种近乎变态的乐趣。<br/>她轻柔地揽住恋人的头，看他动情地吮吸着那并没有奶汁的乳房，感觉下体淌下了更多的水，搞得她羞愧难当。<br/>王嘉尔终于松了嘴，那本就高耸的双峰被玩弄的更加漂亮，粉粉的粘着亮晶晶的唾液。<br/>“嘉嘉，操我，快点。”<br/>自然是不用等段宜恩催促，王嘉尔抬起段宜恩一条腿搭在自己肩上，举着几把就往吐着水儿的逼里钻。<br/>那紧致的软肉好像是为了满足他旺盛的性欲量身定制的，不然怎么会那么紧，那么滚烫 。<br/>王嘉尔就着这个姿势进得更深后，身子挺动起来，他喜欢这个姿势，因为可以看到姐姐被床头灯照射得闪闪发光的双眼，长长的睫毛，挺翘的鼻子，还有他亲吻了无数次的嘴唇。这样搞了半天，王嘉尔终于要射了。姐姐撑起上半身艰难地央求“射进来射进来。”<br/>反正也要生宝宝的，无所顾虑的小两口怕的不是怀孕而是没做够就怀上了。一股股的精液射进姐姐的子宫，姐姐感觉满肚子都是弟弟的子子孙孙。<br/>射完第一次王嘉尔放下姐姐的腿还在大腿内侧香了一口，然后大手又在姐姐的小腿游移，姐姐常年练舞的腿一点赘肉都没有，那白色的线袜更显线条了。<br/>“哪弄来的这套装扮，老婆对我也太好了。”<br/>段宜恩双目失神地望着王嘉尔，皱着眉头假装思索其实脑子一片空白。老婆又被操傻了，王嘉尔兀自偷笑起来，扑在段宜恩身上又亲又啃，小兔子就瑟缩着身子任由他的摆布，呜呜咽咽地问他“你属狗的？”说完还打了个哭嗝。<br/>“笨死了我的小猪，我就是属狗的。”<br/>假惺惺温存了一会儿，王嘉尔吻住段宜恩湿漉漉的眼角，心里却盘算着如何哄骗再肏一肏兔子的批。<br/>段宜恩能不知道王嘉尔心里打什么算盘吗，姐姐把手放在再次抬头的男根上，那有点狰狞的东西让自己生不如死也欲仙欲死。<br/>“你轻一点…”<br/>获得恩准的弟弟立刻精神地坐直了，把姐姐的身子翻了个个，又揽着她的腰让她撅起屁股，方才挨打的臀瓣留下的指印已经一道道肿起来看上去可怜兮兮，王嘉尔心里又爱又愧，俯下身就吻住了粉红的臀瓣。<br/>挨打的人吓了一跳，下意识想挣开，却被弟弟扣住了手十指紧扣。<br/>段宜恩只能任由他发疯，等他放开他的屁股还要折磨良久别处，想到脸上就感到更加灼烧了。<br/>姐姐果然哪里都是香的，初夜是香的，无论何时交媾都散着干净芬芳的香气。王嘉尔按着姐姐的腰再次进到那娇嫩的女穴里，贪吃的小嘴再次含住了他的阴茎。<br/>王嘉尔觉得姐姐可爱，一定要这么心口不一吗，指不定谁比谁更惦记这床笫之事。<br/>王嘉尔再次勤奋耕耘了起来，这个姿势看不到姐姐的脸却可以获得巨大的征服感，他骨节分明的手描绘姐姐的脊骨，摸上那绸缎般的肌肤。<br/>水声和阴囊撞击阴户的响声响彻整个房间，当然还有姐姐的浪叫，可是姐姐被操累了，已经有气无力。王嘉尔感到这姿势进的更深了，粗长的阴茎快插到姐姐的宫颈，姐姐摇着屁股尖叫着“太深了太深了，要死了，放了我吧。”<br/>身上的人充耳不闻。段宜恩喘匀了气又道：“嘉嘉，听到了吗，放了我吧。”<br/>王嘉尔的手掐住姐姐的乳头，刚才又吸又咬已经破皮的肉粒敏感异常，姐姐立刻求饶“轻点轻点…”<br/>“叫我什么？”<br/>“嗯…唔…”<br/>“说话。”<br/>“老公，老公，放开我吧～”<br/>王嘉尔听到软糯的呼唤血气当即往下身汇聚，倒弄了一会儿阴精就浇灌进姐姐的身体，姐姐被烫的一颤一颤。</p><p>姐姐累坏了，侧着躺在床上，大口喘着气，像只离开水的鱼。王嘉尔把粘着自己和姐姐的体液放在姐姐嘴边，段宜恩无意识地含奶嘴一样含在嘴里<br/>“姐尝尝自己的逼水，甜的很呢。”<br/>搞了大半天，拉开窗帘外面已经完全黑了，王嘉尔把段宜恩抱进卫生间清理干净，然后再抱到床上，姐姐一直闭着眼缄口不言。<br/>两人躺在新换了床单的床上相背无言。<br/>“marky，饿了吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“marky，哪里疼？”<br/>“……”<br/>“姐，刚刚是不是下手太重了”<br/>无论怎么问，段宜恩就是不讲话。<br/>王嘉尔比任何人都清楚段宜恩冷战的功力。知道自己做错了，就跪在床边痛定思痛地认错了。<br/>“姐姐是为了给我过生日才准备这么一个惊喜一直等我吧？我进门看到你穿成这样我就彻底失控了，刚才那么禽兽真的太不是东西了，姐姐你原谅我好不好，或者你要我怎么样，你才能消消气呢？”<br/>段宜恩转过身来，鹿眼通红显然是又背对着他哭了，王嘉尔自责地凝视着段宜恩。<br/>“刚才不是威风极了吗？现在干嘛这样？我看你什么时候把我折磨死了才算满意。”<br/>王嘉尔他急了，赶紧坐在床边安抚姐姐的肩膀，被段宜恩拍开。<br/>“我也是一时冲动，marky那么可爱忍不住就想欺负，控制不住欺负狠了，宝贝儿你打回来吧，打到什么时候不生气了。”<br/>段宜恩看他愁苦地瞪着大眼睛，有点诙谐，没憋住破涕为笑。<br/>本来也没太生气甚至还有点爽，结果王嘉尔这么一讲她的心早就软了。牵着他的手让他上床。<br/>被赦免的小狼狗钻进被窝，下巴搭在姐姐的身上，周身都是姐姐的味道，安稳极了。<br/>“老公，刚才挺舒服的，其实…”<br/>惬意的晚风透过纱窗，月光也倾泻下来，王嘉尔端详着段宜恩认真的模样。<br/>“其实，我今天很开心，嘎嘎，生日快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>